


185. Starry Sky

by tveckling



Series: Dare to Write challenge [15]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Just plain and simple fluff, let them be happy, they're happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 18:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7694533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/pseuds/tveckling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The stars shine brightly in the night. It's a perfect moment to spend with the one you love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	185. Starry Sky

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ambrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/gifts).



Lexa snuggled against Clarke's hair and sighed contentedly. Above them the stars shone bountiful on the dark sky. It was peaceful.

"I used to look down on Earth from up there," Clarke murmured against Lexa's collarbone. "We had these videos about how life on Earth was, and Wells and I used to watch them all the time and pretend we were down here. We would pretend to run around on mossy ground and navigate our way with the help of the stars. I never really knew, though, how it actually looked. Those videos couldn't really show the reality."

"I have trouble imagining there's anything that can capture how it feels to look up at a starlit sky," Lexa agreed. "Sitting comfortably in a peaceful place with the one you love, and looking up at the stars... it gives you a sense of peace nothing else can provide."

Clarke raised her head slightly, pressing her lips quickly against Lexa's jaw. "I only wish Wells could have been here too. He would have loved it so much, and he barely got to experience Earth before..."

Lexa's arm tightened around Clarke' shoulders, pulling her closer. "Why don't you tell me more about what you and your friend used to imagine back when you were children?" she asked, hoping it would lead Clarke to think of happier memories instead.

Clarke smiled wryly but made herself comfortable. "I remember this story my dad used to tell us, about a star that would be visible once every 75 years, I think. Haley's comet. Wells and I would pretend we were adventurers on Earth when the star fell down one day, and we would go looking for it. Wells was this-"

Lexa smiled and looked up at the dark sky while she let Clarke's words wash over her. Ever since Costia died she had never thought she'd ever feel so at ease watching the stars again. It was one of the few times when she was happy to be wrong.


End file.
